graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Second War of Paranoia
"Spies everywhere...it was like a re-hash of the first war. This time, however, the land of Graal had become accustomed to militaries...there were more than just two factions. No one knew whose side everyone was on, discord and distrust was everywhere. It was the second war. It was worse than the worst war...It brought hell upon us." The Second War of Paranoia was a conflict fought primarily between the State and the alliance of the Kingdom of Imperia, under Xinke Magnus, and the Basceyian Empire, an imperialized version of the Bacseyian Federation. Later, it morphed into a war between Aegis Company and Bacseya, and finally a classical war between the Auelist loyalists of the State and the Mathivean loyalists of Bacseyia. However, the two final chapters did not last long. It is regarded as the worst war in military history, and it ended with the Purge and the dissipation of most militaries. Causes General Auel of the State had once more made his trademark empire, under new organization. Unfortunately this guild had a severe problem with many of the members quickly growing bored. After a few weeks of little success, Auel had a very simple idea to solve the boredom issue, war. He called a meeting with Xinke, Kozak, Ryzallion, and Zearos. He proposed to them the idea of a war, for them to create and lead a new Imperia, to go to war with the State. At the time, many small guild existed that were rebel guilds of the State, the Imperians quickly began to absorb many of the smaller ones, and build an alliance with the bigger ones. Kibler Guard and many other state rebellion guilds would help the fight but later fall due to goal enticed reasons. Tensions were rising amidst Imperia and State, and they began to escalate when Harau returned to Graal halfway through the war and Bacsey was made yet again, allying Imperia in a defensive goal against Auel. Assaults on each side begun, and although most were not coordinated by officers, they began to raise the tensions. Insults, and disruption each others activities lead to a passive aggressive stance on both sides, but when Harau Bacsey openly fought the State, Imperia joined in. The Second War of Paranoia had begun, and it was fight or die. Conflict Starting with skirmishes mostly coordinated in Onnet and York, both sides knew that this was not going to be a small armed conflict. No major battles occurred, but both sides were tormenting each other and in a effort to stop it, a meeting was held. General Auel, Lieutenant General Morzan, Colonel Slade, Captain Aga, First Lieutenant Sol, and Colonel Savus went to a Imperian GH to hold a meeting. Ryzallion, Zearos, Kozak, and Xinke agreed and so the meeting began. Legate Mathiveas and Chancellor Harau were invited, and came as so. The meeting dragged on with no solution in sight until Kozak and Auel came up with a solution: Challenged would be issues from each side repeatedly, such as towering, PK wars, spars, and tournaments of the sort. Both Imperia and State agree, but Bacseyia refuses. The meeting ends and a challenge is issued, but delayed repeatedly. The torment continues. Later, First Lieutenant Sol leaves after being accused of treason, and Captain Stein disbands his infantry. Stein retires temporarily, and Sol continues and makes Aurelis. Senlok/John co leads it, and it begins to reach its peak within 2 days. It carries the Anti State alliance on it's back, and defeats the State several times in battles. But rushing the process leads to a hasty downfall. Many Aurelsians defect to Bacsey or the State, and soon many Aurelsians are inside the Bacseyian Intelligence Group. Several battles occur, whether it be of wit or of brawn. It comes down to a spar between Harau and Auel, if Harau lost, he gave up his sentimental mask. If Harau won, Auel quits Graal. Imperia and Bacsey anticipate the spar, and battles continue. Decline Of The State The spar never happens, Auel had already been inactive and the State was already in decline before the war began. Circumstances cause Auel's inactivity to increase and the State declines with him. Throughout the conflict, Auel remained nearly uninvolved. Countless wars and battles had made him weary of another all out war. The State declined to a point of near inactivity, and would end up falling. Imperia's Fall Imperia had grown quite large, but when Autumn came a problem arose for the members of Imperia, as four out of the five leading officers of Imperia began college, and they were not able to dedicate the time to leading the guild anymore. Seeing that without the officers present, the guild was beginning to decline, Ryzallion quickly ordered all remaining members of the guild to transfer to Bacseyia, where they remained until the end of the war. The Aegis War At this time, due to the lack of actual battles, both guilds were beginning to suffer an extreme lack of activity. The State barely had any active members yet, and as a result, the guilds that built themselves on destroying the State no longer had a purpose, and began to fade. Auel returns and reveals he had made several new heads and bodies. Sol, the current Centurion of the Bacseyian Legion is intrigued. He speaks to Auel, and Sol, convinced that the war was irrational, agrees to take down Bacsey. He plans to convince the officers to defect and confront Harau at a given time. Many people begin seeing the irrationality of the war and support Sol. Legate Mathiveas aids Sol by convincing another Viceroy to defect. Mathiveas however, trusting Xeno the leader of Aegis Company; tells him most of the plan. John continues to support Harau, and a good portion of Bacseyians still do. Xeno tells Harau that there are traitors in Bacsey, but does not specify who. The whole plot is under threat and Xeno is convinced to keep quiet, but gives hints to Harau. Harau orders Bacseyian forces currently hanging out in Falren to head to Barathreon, the Aegis Capital to hold a meeting. Soon Harau orders Bacseyians to assault Barathreon, and a battle engulfs. Aegis is pushed to their throne room, but when Sol sees a chance to complete the job he takes it. Sol begins to speak of Harau's irrationality and many people follow along. Aegis praises Mathiveas and Bacsey is pushed back. Harau accuses Mathiveas of treason and makes him emperor, leading to Harau's exile. Many people stay with Mathiveas, and Sol and the new Emperor plot the fate of the guild. John is distraught, and holds a funeral at his newly built bunker. Downfall of Bacseyia Suspecting Sol and Mathiveas of being the traitors all along, John disbands the BSOC unit. Bacsey falls into inactivity and many, following Harau, exile themselves. Noticing this, Sol tells the Initiative to disband and Alex leaves with Harau. The Brigade is morphed into a social guild, and the final blow is struck. The Legion disbands and Mathiveas abdicates. Respecting him, Sol offers him a position in a upcoming guild. Second Downfall of The State 2 Hours before Sol completed his job, Auel went offline. It seemed he had quit, but as the days grew on it seemed he was gone for longer then before. Rumors spread that he had quit for good, and Sol; angered that he could not receive his reward, begins insulting State members and criticizing Auel. This adds to the pile, but when John leaves for the tower guild Heaven and spreads word of the ends of militaries with Vulnus, people see that the State is gone. Monkey remains loyal, but the cavalry is disbanded for a switch to Captain Kevlar, and Savus leaves and creates a hangout guild. Aga quits. The last standing military falls. The End The GraalOnline Classic server receives a fatal error, and everywhere outside of a building is PK enabled. The chaos creates an addend to the fall of militaries. The Second War of Paranoia finishes, with a sick twist. Category:The State Category:Conflicts